Candu
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Tsukiyama dan Isogai, serta candu yang mengikat keduanya. Warning: Tsukiyama x Isogai, Shounen ai, agak berbau dewasa, dan OOC. Spesial untuk memeriahkan #Yuumafantasia
**Candu**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T (agak sedikit muncul bumbu dewasa)**

 **Pair: Tsukiyama x Isogai**

 **Warning: Shounen-ai, sedikit dewasa, kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoshitsu milik Yuusei Matsui, dan Tokto Ghoul milik Sui Ishida**

' **Cerita ini dibuat khusus untuk memeriahkan event Yuumafantasia.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Pertemuan pertama mereka terkesan menegangkan, tidak ada tubrukan romantis atau saling tatap menatap ala drama India. Isogai Yuuma, seorang manusia biasa yang mungkin sedang ketiban sial hari itu, bertemu dengan seorang ghoul bersurai ungu dan berwajah rupawan. Itu kesialan? Tentu saja, jangan tertipu dengan wajah nan menggoda iman itu—pemuda ghoul yang biasa dipanggil Tsukiyama itu hampir seperti seorang maniak. Dan tentu saja, semua yang bernama ghoul pasti senang memakan daging manusia. Mereka berbahaya.

Meski Isogai bertubuh kurus dan nampak sedikit berdaging, ia tetap menguggah selera. Tsukiyama bilang bau Isogai begitu enak, bagai _sirloin steak_ yang baru saja disajikan. Lezat dan menggoda bukan? Jadi tak heran jikalau Tsukiyama menahan tubuh Isogai agar tak berlari menjauhinya. Tsukiyama tak biasa membiarkan buruannya terlepas. Ditambah mangsa malam itu pun lumayan berwajah mempesona. Sunggguh benar-benar menambah rasa nikmat saat disantap.

"Siapa namamu, dombaku?"

Sebuah sapuan halus terasa di pipi Isogai. Dingin dan semakin menambah rasa takutnya. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat, pertanyaan mudah yang terlontar pun sulit untuk ia jawab. Isogai ingin memberontak, ia ingin kabur dari tempat itu—namun sayang keberaniannya telah menguap semenjak tadi. Melawan pun sepertinya malah akan menambah rasa sakit sebelum ajal menjemputnya. Isogai tak ingin membayangkan hal mengerikan itu terjadi pada dirinya.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu," Tsukiyama berkata sambil memainkan surai Isogai, memilin dan mengecupnya kemudian.

 _Twich._

Padahal kematian sudah di depan mata, tapi masih saja Isogai mendapatkan pelecehan. Masalahnya kalau hanya rambut yang terkecup, itu masih bisa dianggap wajar. Hanya saja lihat sekarang—kecupan berpindah pada pipinya yang basah karena deraian air mata. Kedua pipinya pula! Bahkan sekarang pucuk hidungnya pun sudah menjadi korban—

 **BUK.**

Isogai refleks menjauhkan bibir Tsukiyama yang hampir saja bersentuhan dengan bibirnya—dengan pukulan telak telapak tangannya yang terlatih mukul nyamuk yang senang menganggur di dinding kamar.

"Ma-Maafkan aku—a-aku tidak bermaksud—hiii jangan makan aku—"

Sadar akan kebodohannya Isogai semakin dilanda kepanikan. Membuat seorang ghoul marah adalah kesalahan besar. Bisa-bisa ia dimutilasi hidup-hidup baru dimakan dengan lahap. Ah, membayangkan semua kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpanya malah membuat air mata yang mengalir semakin deras. Lelehan ingus pun mulai terlihat. Ketampanan wajahnya jadi sedikit berkurang.

"Huaaaaa—hiks—hiks ibuu—"

"Aku yang terkena pukulan kenapa kau yang menangis." Tsukiyama menatap dengan alis sedikit mengerut kesal. Pasalnya wajah menawannya baru saja menerima serangan tiba-tiba. Padahal rasa-rasanya Tsukiyama belum melakukan kesalahan. Memberi luka pada tubuh pemuda didepannya saja belum ia lakukan. Kenapa hidungnya dibuat mimisan begini?

Masa memberi kecupan ringan adalah sebuah pelanggaran.

"Tolong bi-biarkan aku pergi tuan—jangan makan aku...hiks...masih ada adik-adikku di rumah yang harus kunafkahi..."

Tsukiyama tak terlalu mendengarkan ia terlalu sibuk menyeka darah dihidungnya.

"Jangan makan aku tuan—"

Isogai masih mencoba berunding.

"Dagingku sedikit pasti tidak enak. Kau tidak akan kenyang."

Tsukiyama sudah selesai membersihkan hidungnya. Meski alat penciumanya itu nampak membengkak, tapi ia merasa masih memesona.

"Tuan—"

"Sssst diamlah domba manisku...Aku tidak akan memakanmu sekarang, kau tenang saja."

Eh?

Tidak akan memakannya sekarang? Sungguh? Jadi Isogai masih memiliki harapan hidup lebih lama? Begitukah maksudnya? Tapi sebentar—kenapa Tsukiyama mau melepaskan dirinya begitu saja? Meski tak terlihat tengah kelaparan tetap saja ghoul pasti membutuhkan asupan. Tak mungkin dengan mudah membiarkan buruan pergi begitu saja. Pasti Tsukiyama merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kau sungguh akan melepaskanku?"

Isogai menatap waspada. Sedangkan Tsukiyama sendiri tak langsung menjawab, ia sibuk tertawa. Memang wajar saja kalau Isogai tak mempercayainya, tetapi reaksi yang ditunjukan tetap saja membuat Tsukiyama tergelak geli. Sungguh menarik, tepat sekali keputusannya tuk tak langsung memakan Isogai malam itu juga. Barang langka macam ini, harus dinikmati dengan perlahan. Sayang kalau langsung dihabiskan sekali jalan.

"Ya aku tidak akan memakanmu," Tsukiyama semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Isogai, satu tangan menggenggam tangan Isogai seenaknya. "Aku ingin mencoba menikmatimu perlahan."

...Hah?

Ma-maksudnya? Dimakan sedikit demi sedikit, begitu? Isogai langsung membayangkan terdapat banyak begas gigitan ditubuhnya kelak—

Cup.

—Terlalu asik dengan pikirannya, Isogai sampai telat bertindak. Tsukiyama telah mencium punggung tangan Isogai yang tergengam. Lagi-lagi ghoul dihadapannya melakukan pelecehan secara terang-terangan.

"Kau barang langka, tubuhmu harum, wajahmu tampan dan sikapmu menarik."

Jari Isogai digigit seenaknya.

"AKH—"

Darah yang mengalir, keluar dihisap sampai tak tersisa bekasnya—Oh ya ampun!

"INI LEZAT—sungguh luar biasa! Akh dombaku kau melebihi ekspektaisku!"

Membatu, Isogai terlalu shock untuk membalas. Baru saja jari telunjuknya digigit, dijilat lalu dihisap oleh Tsukiyama—yang entah sekarang apa yang sedang laki-laki itu lakukan, berpose aneh sambil berteriak-teriak dengan bahasa asing yang Isogai tak paham maksudnya. Ukh, Isogai merasa telah ternoda. Tubuh sucinya tak lagi sama seperti dulu.

Ibu, Isogai baru saja ternodai oleh Tsukiyama.

"Ah aku hampir lupa," Tsukiyama sudah selesai dengan gumamannya. "Kau belum menjawabku tadi, siapa namamu?"

Isogai memainkan ujung kemejanya.

"I-Isogai Yuuma..."

"Ah, nama yang indah, cocok sekali untuk dirimu yang rupawan."

"Err—terima kasih..."

Jujur saja, mendapat gombalan dari Tsukiyama tak membuat Isogai senang. Kalau bisa memilih Isogai lebih mengharapkan jika Tsukiyama diganti dengan wanita cantik yang bekerja di cafe dekat rumahnya. Gombalan tadi pasti terdengar lebih baik.

Digombali oleh laki-laki lain terdengar begitu salah ditelinga Isogai.

Ehem.

"Jadi mari kita kembali ke bisnis kita tadi," Tsukiyama kembali mendekat. "Kita akan membuat sebuah perjanjian, aku berjanji tidak akan memakanmu tapi..."

 _Kabedon_ Tsukiyama berikan.

" _Sebagai gantinya biarkan aku menikmati darah segarmu, Isogai-kun."_

Dan kecupan pada daun telinga sebagai bonus tambahan darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Kau masih ingat perjumpaan pertama kita Tsukiyama-** _ **san**_ **?"**

 _Flashback_ telah usai. Isogai kini tengah terbaring di atas kasur _king size_ miliknya. Tubuh bagian atas Isogai tak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Ia tak ingin mengotori bajunya dengan darah yang nampak mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya. Tsukiyama yang kini tengah memberi gigitan dan hisapan pada jari-jari tangan Isogai terkadang tak terkira dalam meminum darahnya.

"Tentu saja Yuuma- _kun_ , aku tak mungkin melupakanya," Tsukiyama menghentikan kegiatannya, dan memilih merangkak ke atas tubuh Isogai. "Kenangan itu selalu tergiang dipikiranku."

Lagi-lagi ucapan gombal.

Memutar bola mata, Isogai tak berniat tuk menjawab. Ia lebih memilih mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Tsukiyama. Menarik laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu untuk semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan ciuman semi-panas pun tercipta. Hingga saliva keduanya bercampur di dalam mulut Isogai yang sedikit terbuka.

"Dulu kau begitu takut padaku bukan? Tapi lihat sekarang. Tak mendapat sentuhan sedikit saja kau sudah tak sabar." Tsukiyama terkekeh pelan, tangannya perlahan mengelus surai Isogai yang terlihat berantakan.

Siapa sangka sudah dua tahun semenjak kejadian itu, dan kini mereka malah memilih tuk bersama.

"Menurutmu salah siapa aku seperti ini, hn? Kau memperkosaku hampir setiap dua hari sekali, ingat? Wajar saja tubuhku berubah menjadi aneh."

"Ah benar juga. Hampir saja aku tak mengingat hal penting itu, maafkan aku Yuuma- _kun_."

Cup.

Sebuah ciuman kembali diberikan. Pagutan lidah kembali terlaksana. Bahkan kali ini Tsukiyama tak lupa memberi luka pada bibir bagian dalam Isogai. Sengaja membuat kulit itu mengeluarkan darah. Ciuman dengan campuran saliva dan cairan merah Isogai akan semakin meningkatkan nafsunya. Tsukiyama tak pernah merasa bosan mencicipi sensasinya.

Dan Isogai tak akan merasa lagi keberatan. Ia sudah sering merasakannya. Paling besok Isogai hanya bisa menggerutu karena sebuah sariawan kecil kembali muncul di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau masih punya persediaan?" Tsukiyama dengan tak sabar membuka kemeja yang ia kenakan. Kegiatan yang mereka lakukan barusan membuat tubuhnya terasa gerah. Mungkin sebentar lagi celana bahan yang ia gunakan pun akan segera ia lepaskan. Rasanya agak sedikit sesak.

"Ada di dalam laci, aku juga baru membeli _lotion_ kemarin. Kali ini rasa _strawberry_ semoga kau tak keberatan."

Tsukiyama menyeringai, jari tangan sengaja mengacak rambutnya yang tersisir rapih. Sepertinya malam ini pun rasa laparnya akan teratasi. Isogai yuuma adalah buruannya yang tak pernah gagal memuaskannya. Ah, membayangkan tubuh Isogai yang menggeliat mesra dibawahnya, membuat nafsunya semakin bergejolak.

Tsukiyama tak sabar menikmati hidangannya malam ini.

"Silahkan makan aku sepuasmu Shuu- _san_."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mulai sekarang menyantap dirimu Yuu-ma- _kun_."

 _Itadakimasu..._

* * *

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini, dan maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows* akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk ikut memeriahkan Yuumafantasia ini hehe

Walau ternyata hasilnya tetap saja pas sekali dengan batas minimun word yang ditentukan *lesu*

Akhir kata sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
